


People Will Say We're in Love

by runningthruthewoods



Series: As Time Goes By [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Pining, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningthruthewoods/pseuds/runningthruthewoods
Summary: In which Harry is master of death, and goes back in time to 1943 to stop Tom riddle from creating his first horcrux, and becoming Voldemort. Then proceeds to fall maddingly in love with him.
Relationships: Alphard Black & Harry Potter, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Orion Black/Walburga Black
Series: As Time Goes By [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094915
Comments: 51
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter one. When Harry met Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story after reading too many Tomarry time travel fics. I apolgise in advance.

Staring at the prefect badge on his chest, Toms heart swelled with pride. He was a prefect, and he had earned it. Without the help of his parent’s money like some people. ‘That’ll show Dumbledore’ he thought. The stupid old man was always so suspicious of Tom. Seeing through the perfectly crafted smile and fake politeness. It irked Tom. That an idiotic old man like Albus Dumbledore was immune to his tricks. Especially when Tom had done nothing to the man. Sure, occasionally he was guilty of the things the old oaf accused him of, but Dumbledore’s hatred of him had started when he was a child. Tom was quite certain that Ten-year-old him hadn’t done anything bad to Dumbledore. So that raised the question why did Dumbledore hate him so? 

Making his way away from the prefects meeting and down to his compartment Tom couldn’t be happier. He was finally back at Hogwarts. The summers seemed to get longer and longer every year. Not to mention the constant threat of death that loomed over the orphanage. German bombs had reduced must of London to ash. Tom was lucky he hadn’t met death over the summer. When Tom wasn’t in a constant fear for his own mortality he was studying for his OWLs. Yes, Tom had already started studying for his owls. He was in Slytherin after all. 

As Tom opened the door of his compartment he was met with the loud noise of Rosier and Lestrange arguing. 

“Already fighting, are we?” He asked the two boys. They quickly shut their mouths and glared at each other. Euripides Lestrange and Heinrich Rosier hated each other. They had grown up together as a result of their mothers being close, but the two boys could not stand each other. Euripides hated how Rosier acted as though he better than everyone else (which pissed Tom of too), and Heinrich despised Lestrange’s loudmouth and overall dismissive attitude. 

“Well done Riddle I knew you would get Prefect” Said Lexaundre Avery with a warm genuine smile. Tom nodded to him and sat down. Much of the train ride passed without incident. They discussed their summers. Tom lied about his of course, as he always did. Just as the train was nearing Hogwarts and Boy walked past their compartment. 

Tom was awestruck by him. The boy carried the grace and poise of someone twice his age. Their eyes met. Only for a second but it was enough. Green like he’d never seen green. The boy’s eyes reminded him of nature. Pure and wild. Untamed yet beautiful. It was as if though the boy’s eyes had been gifted to him from mother nature herself. The boy moved past their compartment. Tom immediately got up and stuck his head through the door. He watched as the Boy walked away. The black mess of hair on his head glistening in the sunlight in a way Tom had only read in books. 

“Is something wrong?” Asked Lestrange as he pushed Rosier away from him. 

“Do you know who that kid is?” Tom asked. 

“Ah no, he was wearing muggle clothes so probably just some Mud blood scum” Lestrange said. Tom said nothing. 

He saw the boy again as they were climbing onto the carriages. The boy was sitting in the carriage in front of his and he seemed to be dangling over the edge petting at air. 

“What’s he doing?” Avery asked as he helped his younger sister into their carriage. Verianne Avery looked almost like the female version of her brother. Both shared rich blonde hair and green eyes. As well as a nose that anyone would kill for. Verianne was beginning her first year at Hogwarts and Lexaundre Avery was a fiercely protective brother. He did not even allow her to take the boat across black Lake to Hogwarts as is the tradition. Insisting that his sister would catch a cold and must ride in the carriages with them. Tom was not surprised by this behavior as at the end of last year Avery had threatened everyone in the Knights of Walpurgis (Tom included) that if anyone were to do anything to his sister, he’d kill them all himself. 

“He’s mad” said Rosier. Now everyone in their carriage was staring at the green-eyed boy. Tom silently agreed. The rest of the carriage was mostly silent. Apart from an incident where Rosier tried to flirt with Verianne which got him a hex in the face from Avery and a long rant about how Rosier was now a pedophile, for making advances on his eleven-year-old sister. 

Making their way to the great hall Tom looked for the green-eyed boy. When he was seated, he looked at every house. Checking over every student one by one. Looking for a glimpse of those haunting green eyes or the messy black hair. He didn’t see him. 

Tom was torn away from his second lookover of Hufflepuff when the doors opened and in poured the first years. Their bright eyes reminded Tom of when he was their age. 

Then he saw him. Standing in the back was the green-eyed boy. He was clutching his arms and looking towards the ground. Then the boy suddenly looked up and met Toms eyes. The boy’s eyes were filled with hatred. Tom almost gasped. Not even Dumbledore or Miss Cole looked at him like that. ‘What did I do?’ Tom wondered. 

“The sorting will begin” Yelled Deputy headmaster Dumbledore as he pulled out the old hat. The Hat sung its silly little song and the sorting began. 

“Avery, Verianne” Dumbledore yelled. Verianne nervously stepped up to the chair. She jumped as the hat was put on her head. 

“Better be Slytherin” It yelled. Beside him Avery erupted with cheers. 

“Bainivalu, Ana” Dumbledore yelled. A small girl with walked up to the chair. 

“Ravenclaw” The hat yelled. The sorting continued until every first year was gone. Leaving The green-eyed boy standing alone with all eyes on him. 

“As some of you may have noticed Mr. Peverell here isn’t a first year, he is a transfer from Durmstrang, and I expect you all to make him feel welcome” Said Headmaster Dippet. 

“Hadrian Peverell” Dumbledore said, and the bo-Hadrian walked up to the hat. 

“I thought all the Peverell’s were dead” said Demyan Dolohov. 

“They’re supposed to be” Answered Walburga Black from across from him. It wasn’t often Tom got surprised but this one of those rare times. Tom had studied the pureblood directory and many family trees. He knew for a fact that the Peverell’s had become extinct in the male line centuries ago. Thus, there was no people to carry the last name on. How this boy had managed to slip through the cracks of every pure blood history text was unknown. 

“Slytherin” The hat shouted. The boy looked as though he wanted to argue but sank down onto a bench down with the first years. 

“We got Peverell” Exclaimed Lestrange with glee.


	2. Chapter two. The lion in the snake pit

“Slytherin” The hat yelled. Harry froze. This was going to make thing so much harder. He reliantly got up and joined the Slytherin table. The first years he was sitting next to stared up at him with awe. Harry smiled at then politely and started dishing up his plate. He was halfway into his mash potato when someone tapped his shoulder. 

“Hello, I’m Euripides Lestrange” The boy said with an unsettling grin. Harry stared at the boy. He was trying to see any resemblance between him and Bellatrix before he remembered that Bellatrix had married into the family. 

“Hadrian Peverell” He said and shook his hand. Now that he was closer, he realized what was so unsettling about Lestrange. It was his eyes. They were wide and hallow. They gave him a constant look of dread. 

“My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to come eat with us” Lestrange exclaimed then pulled Harry up from his seat and towards his friends. This caused Harry to trip and drop his spoon of mash potato. Lestrange continued to man handle him until he was sitting directly in front of the person he was hoping to avoid. Tom Riddle. He looked just like he had in the diary. The moisture in Harrys mouth evaporated. His throat closed and his fist clenched. 

“Merlin Lestrange did you have to drag him like that” said someone Harry didn’t recognize. 

“Eh sorry” Lestrange apologized before sitting next to him. There was a pregnant pause as Harry starred at an empty plate in front of him. He could feel everyone’s questioning gazes and it was making him sick. He had dealt with the stares and the whispers in his own time and really didn’t want it to be the same here. 

“Well I think introductions are in order” Harry turned to person who spoke only to internally gasp. It was Walburga Black. Only she was young. Her black hair was in a perfect Victory Roll Updo and her dark eyes were kind. She looked so different from her portrait. 

“I’m Walburga Black” she said with a kind smile. Too kind. “That there is Druella Rosier and her brother Heinrich Rosier” She said gesturing to a boy and a girl. They didn’t look like siblings. Although they shared the same hair, eyes and skin tone. Heinrich looked as if the wind could blow him away while Druella had all the confidence of a pure blood woman. Harry would have assumed Heinrich a Hufflepuff if not for the words he spoke next. 

“So do you have a cute sister or cousin maybe yo-“ Druella hit him. 

“Don’t pay any attention to my brother we’re pretty sure he was swapped at birth” She said giving him a pointed look. 

“I’m Alphard Black, Walburga’s brother and these are my cousins Lucretia and Orion Black” The person next to Harry exclaimed. Both Orion and Alphard looked scarily like Sirius. Though Harry guessed that’s what happens after generations of inbreeding, everyone begins to look the same. Even though he had done a good job at getting over Sirius seeing their faces brought all the memories back to the surface. Harry quickly shoved them back down. Over the years he had gotten quite good at suppressing his emotions. A somewhat unhealthy coping mechanism that was a good short-term solution. 

“These are Lexaundre Avery, Abraxas Malfoy, Eugene Mulciber, Cantankerus II Nott and Demyan Dolohov” Alphard continued.

“And this is Tom riddle” He finished. Green met Blue. Fire flared in Harry’s chest. He could end it here. He could kill Riddle right now and be over with this whole time travel fiasco. Baby Voldemort wouldn’t even see it coming. 

“Pleasure” Harry forced as he began to re-dish his food. 

“So, Hadrian what year are you in?” Asked Lestrange. 

“fifth” 

“Really you look younger than that… I was hoping you were a third year so my cousin Orion could have some civilized company” Walburga said. Harry wasn’t sure if he was meant to be offended or not so instead of answering he ate some broccoli. The dinner continued with the group asking Harry questions such as ‘what was durmstrang like’ and ‘I thought all the Peverell’s were dead’. 

As the dinner ended Harry’s anxiety lessened. Riddle hadn’t done anything outwardly evil. In fact, he hadn’t even talked to Harry. Just merely observed him with his cold blue eyes. 

“Tom here is a prefect he’s doing the tour for the first years just tag along and he’ll show you around” Said Alphard with a genuine smile that made his heart ache. He looked so much like Sirius at that moment. 

Riddle walked up to harry and motioned for him to join the gaggle of first years. Harry obeyed. As it turned out the castle had changed a lot throughout the years. There were portraits and sculptures, hell even whole corridors he had never seen before. What he wouldn’t have given for the marauders map in that moment. 

“This is Slytherin common room, the password is pureté and make sure to remember it cause the password will change every week” Riddle said in a calm unnerving voice. As Harry and the first years followed him into the common room, he felt almost all the eyes turn to him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood and he immediately looked to the floor. 

“Peverell follow me and I’ll show you our dorm” Riddle said gesturing him towards the stairs. ‘Just one push and this all could be over’ Harry thought to himself. He didn’t of course. He should have but he didn’t. 

“This is our room” Riddle said. Harry looked at the door and in silver it read. 

Slytherin Fifth year boys

Lexaundre Avery  
Alphard Black  
Demyan Dolohov  
Euripides Lestrange  
Eugene Mulciber  
Cantankerus II Nott  
Hadrian Pervell  
Tom Riddle  
Heinrich Rosier

“Nine to a room? Seems a bit crowded” Harry said. 

‘It is” Riddle said glumly. It was the first time Harry had seen him express emotion. 

“Well I’ll let you get settled, just come talk to me if you need help, I am a prefect after all” He said and left. Harry stood in the room alone. Four beds on one side of the wall while there were five on the other. Damn this was going to be hard. In his old dorm there was Five of them and that had been a tight squeeze. 

Walking to the bed that his trunk was in front of he collapsed into the bed. So much to process.


	3. Chapter 3. So it begins

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Everyone was staring at Peverell. Tom was too of course but he felt as though he had the right to. While everyone else was intruding. He was unfamiliar with the feelings he had towards the new boy. On one hand he wanted Hadrian in no way he had ever wanted before. And on the other he was repulsed by the boy. Their first meeting had given Tom a very different impression of him. But now as he watched they boy start his second plate of breakfast he knew he had been mistaken. 

Tom had assumed Hadrian Peverell was a respectable wizard who held all the grace of a properly raised pureblood. Tom hated being wrong. Peverell was anything but graceful. In fact, he ate like a pig. He inhaled bacon like a staving child. Burped loudly without excusing himself, and even shoved a muffin into his pocket ‘for later’. The enchanting Peverell he had met of the train was gone. 

Which thus caused Tom to be disgusted with his attraction to the boy. Blaming him for the way he felt. It was Peverell’s fault for deceiving Tom on the train. Tom was a victim of the boys enchanting good looks, that were honestly going to waste on such manner-less vermin. 

The boy even had the gall to fall asleep during their history of magic class. 

“Should I wake him?” asked Dolohov. When Tom didn’t answer he proceeded to wake him anyway. 

“What...” Peverell stuttered. The boy assessed his surroundings before his gaze settled on Tom. He studied Tom with a critical squint before opening his textbook and beginning his notes. 

-

“The boy isn’t exactly what I expected” Avery said bluntly as they walked to their next class. 

“Agreed” Lestrange answered. Tom was beginning to think the boy a halfwit when something extraordinary happened. 

Peverell was walking with Alphard Black just in front of Tom, when books went clattering to the floor. A seventh year Gryffindor, Tiberius McLaggen had pushed Peverell. Now as Slytherin they were used to bullying. It was the main reason why Slytherin travelled in packs. 

“You know the Peverell family was traditionally a Gryffindor family” He spat at the smaller boy. 

“Its such a shame that the last one is a slimy snake” Chimed in one of his friends. Peverell was pushed to the ground. His bag harshly ripped from him and its contents poured out into the corridor. Both Alphard and Dolohov had their wands pointed toward the lions when Peverell simply put his hand up and flung the Gryffindors into the wall. There was a loud collective groan from the Gryffindor’s as they slumped to the ground. Peverell then proceeded to stand and wandlessly collect his belongings. 

Nobody breathed as Peverell strutted away with Black in tow as if though nothing happened. The magic Peverell had unleashed was breath taking. Tom never felt anything like it. Peverell’s magic felt like a wildfire, threatening to swallow him whole. Tom was torn between fleeing and wanting to bask in Peverell’s pure power. 

“Sweet suffering Circe” Avery Gasped. 

“I guess he needn’t pay attention in History with magic like that” Whispered Rosier. Lestrange shot him a venomous look. 

It was all anyone could talk about for the rest of the day. Dolohov dramatically retold the events to anyone who would listen. Though Tom disapproved of this, he didn’t voice it. What they had seen Peverell do was nothing short of a miracle. To have control of one’s magic like that at the age of 15 was completely unheard of. Avery was convinced he was the second coming of merlin. 

Tom observed Hadrian during charms. The boy wasn’t even participating, instead helping Black with his incantation. 

“Please demonstrate the spell Mr. Peverell” Asked Professor Davies after he had noticed Peverell’s lack of participation. Tom didn’t mind Professor Davies. Apart from him being a muggleborn and head of Hufflepuff house he was one of the best teachers he had. 

“Alarte Ascendare” He said and flung his quill high into the air. 

“Perfect work” Gritted Davies. Hadrian just politely forced a smile before going back to helping Black. 

“Looks like you have a rival” Whispered Mulciber.


	4. Chapter 4. Not in Kansas anymore

Harry was a Gryffindor no matter what that silly hat had said. He was lion to his core. It had taken a lot of courage to go back in time like he had. As well as determination and chivalry. In fact, his entire life revolved around him being a Gryffindor. No Slytherin could have vanquished the Voldemort like he had. No Ravenclaw could have defeated a Basilisk. No Hufflepuff could have won the Triwizard tournament (sorry Cedric). No Harry was a Gryffindor and he was finding it very hard to accept his new house. Sure, on his first day he hadn’t really thought about it, but now as he lay on the ground staring up at some Gryffindor bully he despised where he had ended up.

“It’s such a shame that the last one is a slimy snake” Some Gryffindor spat at him. They tore Harry’s bag away from him spilling its context into the corridor. There was a reason Harry wasn’t in Hufflepuff, he didn’t have patience. Flinging his hand up he unleashed his magic. The boys were tossed into the wall. 

Not even bothering to give them a second glace, he wandlessly gathered his things and tore a gaping Alphard away from the scene. 

“That was insane” Alphard began. “How’d you do that- Wow- Oh my merlin” 

“It was nothing special” Harry grumbled. 

“Nothing special?” Alphard exclaimed. 

“No, it wasn’t” He said, “now which way is charms?”. Alphard’s jaw dropped and he simply pointed to a room in front of them. 

For the beginning of the lesson Alphard did nothing other than ramble about Harry’s amazing magical feat. Which he ignored and read over the instructions of the board. Now Harry wasn’t the smartest person on the planet. Afterall it took a literal ghost telling him he was the master of death for him to figure it out. 

(Flashback)

“You carry the mark of death” Nearly Headless Nick had said to him on a random Tuesday. Harry had been helping rebuild Hogwarts all summer and not a single ghost had talked to him. Not even the ones of people who perished during the battle. 

“Huh?” 

“You are the Master of Death” The ghost said before floating off.

This made him more confused. After a few hours thinking it over and reading ‘The tale of the three brothers’ he figured it out. Harry had willingly gone to his death while possessing the hallows, and he come back. Death never defeated him. He was the Master of Death. 

Harry quickly searched the library for anything on his sudden predicament and came up empty. After almost 3 weeks of looking he finally found something in the darkest corner of the Black family library. 

‘The master of death is an other. Not quite dead, not quite alive. They are an in-between thing. Outside of space and time. Unable to die. Their very existence is an insult to death itself. Forever a reminder to death of its failures.’ It read. 

“Outside of space and time?” 

(Flashback over)

And that’s how he found himself 50 years in the past. Sure, he hadn’t exactly thought it through nor did he know how to get back. But he was a Gryffindor and he would figure it out.

On the board was Alarte Ascendare and the directions on how to do it. Harry had seen Lockhart perform this spell in his second year and if that idiot could do it, so could he. Instead he took to helping Alphard who was having quite a bit of trouble. Everything was going smoothly until the teacher realized he wasn’t participating and made him preform the spell in font the whole class. Harry was mortified. Not only had the teacher singled him out, but now everyone’s eyes were on him. 

After quickly casting the spell on his quill, Harry went back to helping Alphard. Once class was over, he and Alphard went to the library. Where Alphard proceeded to annoy the shit out of him. 

If you were to ask Harry what words he’d use to describe Alphard Black his answers would be. Bouncy, easily excitable and Talkative. Alphard could talk. It was closer to rambling actually. Alphard Blacks mouth didn’t close for more then 5 seconds at a time. It was kind of impressive. Harry couldn’t help but wonder when he was breathing because the words just flew out of him. Not once did he take a break to breath. 

Harry loved Sirius and would so anything to spend more time with him. And Alphard was Sirius’s favorite uncle, but man was this getting really tiring. Harry was seriously considering making a run for it, when it was Alphard who left. 

“Sorry to leave you but I have quidditch practice” He called out as ran out the library. Harry sighed. Although his newly found peace didn’t last long.


	5. Chapter 5. Listening to your gut

Tom Marlovo Riddle was a smart young man, and he was very confident about it. He prided himself on his intelligence. He believed himself- no, he knew he was the best. But Hadrian Peverell had him second guessing himself. Not used to the feeling of inadequacy, he took to the library. 

Immediately grabbing the only copies of ‘Magical families through the ages’ and ‘The pureblood directory’, he began to study. During his search for his lost family Tom had basically memorized these books. Flipping to the Peverell chapters he became more confused then ever. 

While the Peverell’s had numerous descendants through female lines no one had carried the last name since 1345. Iolanthe Peverell (Granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell) was the last known Peverell. Unless there had been some secret line Hadrian Peverell shouldn’t exist.

Though he supposed there could have been some secret line. Maybe a son had run away to the continent or maybe a bastard child. Toms mind spun like as he conjured different theories for the secret heir. His mind was like a spider web. A web with Hadrian Peverell right at the center. 

“Sorry to leave you but I have quidditch practice” Someone yelled from behind him. Tom watched as Alphard Black bounced out of the Library. 

The object of Toms most recent obsession was left on his own. Like a spider to its prey he pounced at the opportunity. He strutted over to Peverell. 

“Hello” He said politely. The other boy scowled at him. 

“What do you want?”

“Just to see how your settling in” Tom said with a fake smile. 

“I’m fine” 

There was a pregnant pause. Tom couldn’t come up with anything to say. Not a single word popped into his head as he stared into those enchanting moss green eyes. This was unusual for him as he had perfected the art of bull-shitting small talk. He was after all Slughorn’s favorite student. The only thing he wanted to do was touch the other boys mop he called hair. He wanted to rake his hands through and see how messy it could get. He wanted to breath it in. To memorize its scent. The only thing he could focus on was his unnational need to be closer to the other boy. 

“Um- do you need anything else?” Peverell inquired. 

“No” He said as he spun on his heels to the other side of the Library. What had just happened? Why had he acted like that? 

A warm blush rose on his cheeks. Quickly hiding his face in his hands Toms mind still reeled. He had made a fool of himself. In front of Peverell no less. He had let his feeling get away from him. Let the mask break. This intrusion- no this weakness could not be tolerated. The next time he and Peverell spoke he would be ready.

In a fit of frustration, he pushed the books off his desk. Scaring a Hufflepuff near him. Quickly apologizing he picked up the books. The Pureblood directory had opened to a page on the gaunt family. Tom had never bothered looking at he Gaunt family before. Now he wished he had looked so much sooner. 

‘The House of Gaunt is a pure-blood family, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin Himself. There house is known to create powerful wizard with, most notably the ability to speak Parseltongue. The ability to speak to snakes.’

His pervious issue went out the window and he continued to read. Tom’s mind went silent as he absorbed as much information as he could. He had figured it out, this had to be his lost family it just had to be. 

Tom was the heir of Slytherin.

-

Tom loved being a Prefect. He adored the Respect and Power that came with the position. Not to mention he was very good at it. And it certainly had it perks. He was on a mission. He was going to find the chamber of secrets and being a prefect on patrol was a perfect cover. 

But as dawn light spilled through the window it was clear that his search would have to wait until another day. He couldn’t blame himself. The castle was big. Of course, he wouldn’t have found it first try. But he was going to find it and he was going to prove why people like Dumbledore had no right disrespecting him.


	6. Chapter 6. I hate my life

The last two months had gone smoothly for Harry. He’d settled in to the 1940s very well. Not to mention his expert avoidance of riddle was somewhat of an art form at this point. 

Harry shivered as he and Alphard walked down to Hogsmeade. Apart from his uniform the only clothes he had were the ones he was wearing when he decided to trapeze trough time. A pair of jeans, and Dudley’s old flannel (even with heating charms) weren’t enough to keep out the bitter November air. 

“And that’s when I told- “Alphard yelled with vigor. Harry wasn’t sure what Alphard was ranting about now, but he politely nodded and smiled at the story. It had taken a few days, but he was used to Black’s near constant ramblings. Harry found it somewhat comforting. Reminding him of Ron a little. His stomach dropped as he thought of the friend he left behind. 

As the pair ate lunch in the three broom sticks. The full weight of Harry’s actions crashed into him, like a semi-truck into a streetlamp. 

“What’s wrong?” Alphard asked. His eyebrows furrowed and he moved closer to Harry. Wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Harry began. “I don’t-don’t” 

Any sentence he thought of saying was already jumbled. It was as though he had no control over his own words. Sweat started to form and combined with the heating charms he suddenly began to feel humid. 

“I can’t-“His voiced crack. Harry’s panic rose and he started to pick at his fingernails. 

“Hey why don’t we go outside” Alphard suggested. Not waiting for his response, he jerked Harry to his feet and led him out the pub.

The bitter cold air was a welcome change. Alphard stayed silent and observed Harry until he calmed down. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah” His voice came out breathy as though he had run a marathon. 

“You scared me in there Peverell” Alphard said with a nervous laugh. 

“Call me Harry”

Harry would remember Alphard’s smile for decades to come.

-

Once they got back from Hogsmeade Harry and Alphard hung out in the common room. Harry huddled as close the fireplace as possible while Alphard was dramatically draped on a very expensive looking couch. Alphard was telling him about the time he and his brother Cygnus had accidently let a gnome hoard into their summer home. 

“Oh, and mother was furious” Alphard laughed. Harry got the sense that Alphard’s relationship with his family was much like Sirius with his. Alphard never said anything, but he always got his look in his eyes when he talked about his family. Like he was a million miles away. 

“Alphard are you annoying Peverell with your incessant ramblings?” asked Walburga from behind them. She and Druella had just got back from Hogsmeade. Both wearing elegant cloaks that were mysteriously free of snow. 

“No, I wanted to hear it” Harry said quickly jumping to his friend’s defense. Alphard who was now embarrassingly looking at the floor shot Harry a small smile. 

“Are you wearing muggle clothes?” Asked Druella. Her nose turned up in disgust as she whispered something into her friend’s ear. 

“Yeah so what if I am?” 

“You are a Pureblood heir you should dress like one” This didn’t come from the girls but instead from Cantankerus II Nott. Despite sharing a dorm with Nott, Harry new next to nothing about him. It seemed to Harry that his only personality trait was pureblood supremacy. Nott would go on and on about his father and how he had written ‘The pureblood directory’ and how some purebloods like the potters, and Mulciber weren’t pureblood enough to be apart of the sacred twenty-eight. This in turn royally pissed off Eugene Mulciber, who also was one of Harry’s roommates (that he also knew nothing about). 

“Maybe you should mind your own business Nott” Harry growled. His magic was like lightening all over his skin. Threatening to destroy Nott right there. ‘one, two, three-‘Harry counted in his head. Luna had taught him this trick not long after the battle of Hogwarts. After he had accidently smashed the wall he was meant to be fixing in a fit of rage. His magic died down and so did the conversation. No one in the room wanted to end up like the Gryffindors who had pissed him off.

The air in the dorm later that night was tense but Harry just ignored it. Collapsing into his bed he allowed Morpheus to overtake him. 

He had just become invested in his dream when he was rudely awoken by the door opening. Tom Riddle had snuck out. Quickly casting a silencing charm and a disillusion charm on himself he followed Riddle out the common room. He slowly trailed behind him for hours. It was clear the taller boy was searching for something.

It wasn’t until they were close to second-floor girls' lavatory, that Harry realized what Tom was looking for. Harry froze. How could he be so stupid. Slowly creeping away from Riddle, he made a run for the bathroom. 

This was the whole reason he’d gone back in time. To stop Voldemort from creating his first Horcrux. To stop him from becoming Voldemort. Somehow while actually enjoying his second chance at his fifth year the chamber had managed to slip his mind. ‘How could you be this stupid potter’ He thought to himself. 

‘Open’ He whispered in Parseltongue to the sink. The chamber was exactly like he had remembered it. Towering stone pillars entwined with serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Now the first time Harry killed the basilisk it was a fluke. It was pure dumb luck that he stabbed the Basilisk in the correct place. So, as he trekked further into the chamber with the intent to kill the beast, he knew he was way in over his head. 

He now stood exactly where Ginny had almost died. Directly ahead of him was the statue of Salazar Slytherin. ‘How would Hermione do it?’ He wondered to himself. 

“Bombarda” There was a loud hiss and a crash as the statue and the wall behind it exploded. 

“Bombarda” He yelled again at the rubble. He covered his eyes as rocks and blood flew all over the chamber. Basilisk blood oozed onto the floor. When the big snake didn’t immerge from the rubble, he knew his work was done. Collapsing to the floor Harry began to cry. He let the pain he was feeling overwhelm him. He knew the snake was innocent, it was just a ploy in Voldemort’s schemes. But its death would save his loved ones. He repeated the names of the dead in his head, like a mantra. He did this until the blood on the cold floor hardened.


	7. Chapter 7. A normal day

Once upon a time Tom Riddle had idolized Dumbledore. He was this mysterious man who had introduced Tom to magic. And the more Tom read about him, the more he wanted desperately to gain his praise. Dumbledore was powerful and a sizeable amount of the population worshipped him. He had the respect of some of the most powerful members of the Wizengamot (Tom wouldn’t be surprised if in a few years he became a part of the organization). Not to mention everyone assumed he would be taking over as Headmaster once Dippet finally retired. To a young naïve Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore was the perfect role model.

In his first year he had tried so hard to impress the professor. None of worked of course. If anything, Dumbledore’s attitude towards Tom worsened. He never picked on Tom in class, even if his hand was up. He always harshly marked his work. Tom had never gotten above an EE in Transfiguration. His constant belittlement and Apathy were enough to cause Tom to despise the older man. 

"Today we are starting Conjuring Spells, they are among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your O.W.L." Dumbledore began while looking over the room.

“Can anyone tell me about Inanimatus Conjurus Spell?” The professor asked. Toms hand shot up. 

“Mr. Tanaka could you please tell us what you know about this spell” A Gryffindor jumped before quickly opening his textbook to find said spell. After his rather lacking explanation of the spell Dumbledore began to pick on more people. All were wearing red ties. It was no secret that Dumbledore was biased towards Gryffindors. 

“Mr. Riddle if you could please demonstrate the spell for the class” 

Quickly getting up and performing the spell perfectly. He conjured a perfect replica of the quill he had sitting on his desk. Dumbledore frowned and started pointing out everything Tom had done wrong. From his stance to his pronunciation. Anyone with eyes knew that Tom had done the spell spectacularly. Though no one in class spoke up, all used to Dumbledore’s behavior towards Tom. 

For the rest of the class Tom ignored Dumbledore and worked on his potions essay. Potions was a class he excelled at. Not only because he was good at the subject but because Slughorn was twirled around his finger so tightly he gave Tom house points for smiling. 

During lunch Dumbledore’s obvious favoritism was the hot topic of discussion. 

“It’s just not fair” sighed Nott. 

“I’m going to fail my O.W.Ls because of him” Groaned Lestrange. 

“No, your going to fail your O.W.Ls because your stupid” Answered Rosier. Lestrange sent him a heated glare but said nothing. The twos hatred for each other was somewhat entertaining to Tom (like watching a soap opera) but everyone knew that they weren’t to fight in public. They could not risk Slytherins name being tarnished. 

“I’m sure we’ll all do fine” Said Mulciber completely devoid of emotion. Eugene Mulciber was by far the strangest member of Tom’s group. Mulciber never changed. He looked the same as he had when he was eleven however, he did not look eleven. Though he hadn’t exactly looked eleven when they were eleven either. His hair never grew, his facial expression never changed. If Tom was being honest, he was kind of wary of Mulciber. 

Lestrange scoffed and went back to ranting about his bad Transfiguration scores. Rosier looked as though he wanted to strangle the other boy for existing (which he probably did). 

On the other side of Table was Hadrian Peverell. Tom had not dared talk to him since the awkward Library fiasco. He was not ready to accept the feeling Peverell evoked. It terrified him. The weakness that came with feeling. Peverell could stop Toms entire world just by smiling and that didn’t fit into his plans.

Peverell was laughing at something Black said. Oh, how he wished to be the cause of that laughter. Black and Peverell’s friendship was something he’d seen coming. From there first day they had just clicked. It was the type of genuine bond Tom had wished for once upon a time. 

-

Later that night as he went on his pratol, and excuse to look for the Chamber of secrets, Peverell popped into his head yet again. Tom often found himself fantasizing about the shorter boy. Sometimes they were beautifully crafted love stories while others were simple scenes of domestic bliss. He blamed Hormones for this. 

Two months of searching had passed by and nothing. Not a single clue or idea as to where the chamber was located. At first, he had assumed it somewhere in the dungeons but after 3 weeks of searching every nook and cranny he’d come up empty handed. 

“Riddle your rounds are over what are you doing” Said a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Minerva McGonagall. Tom had a lot of respect for her though he’d never admit it. She was head girl, and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. She also happened to be the only person to ever work up the courage to ask him out. She was a Gryffindor, so he hadn’t expected any less. He had politely declined, and they never spoke of it again. 

“Sorry Minnie, I just thought I heard a noise and went to investigate” he lied smoothly. 

“Yes, well off to bed now” she stated firmly. Tom did as he was told while silently cursing the seventh year.


	8. Chapter 8. Old and new faces

The library had become somewhat of a second home to Harry. Hermione would have been proud. When he wasn’t with Alphard, he spent most days researching what he could about the 1940s and Time magics. There was also the added bonus of keeping an eye on Riddle. 

As far as he could tell, Riddle had yet to find the chamber, which lessened his anxiety considerably. He didn’t know how baby Voldemort would react to the destruction he had caused, but he knew it wouldn’t be pretty. 

While putting his book away Harry bumped into someone. They dropped their books onto Harry’s feet. He winched and quickly picked them up handing them back to the person. 

“Jesus fuck” He yelled. In front of him was Umbridge. A smaller male version of her. His toad like face contorted as he jumped in surprise. 

“Language Mr. Peverell” Hissed the librarian. 

‘Am I in hell?’ He wondered still staring at the kid in front of him. As he leaned closer, he could see little differences between the boy and the devil incarnate. The boy for one was a Ravenclaw. He also had light blonde hair instead of her mouse brown. 

“Um could you please step back” It wasn’t a question. Harry gulped and took a step back still staring at the boy. 

Harry watched as the boy walked away. He signed in relief and collapsed into the nearest chair. His fingers ran over the scar on his hand. Tracing the words. Even after travelling through time he couldn’t escape her. That kid was somehow related to Umbridge and despite his better judgement Harry was curious. He desperately wanted to know.

Fuck it. Striding over to the Umbridge he prayed that his Gryffindor courage didn’t fail him. Once he got to where the boy was sitting, he realized he wasn’t alone. Next to him was a girl. She was a Slytherin and to put it plainly, quite ugly. Looking simultaneously cross and sullen, with long black hair in a neat braid. Harry recognized her from Snapes memories. The voice inside his head was frantically pleading with him to abort but it was too late now. The two had noticed him. 

“Hi, I’m sorry about what happened before, My names Hadrian Peverell”

“I’m Oxford Umbridge and this is Eileen Prince” 

Oh Merlin, this was Umbridge’s dad. Quickly he began racking his brain for any information about Oxford. He remembered that he was a janitor at the ministry and that he’d married a muggle. It was Harry’s understanding that his old defense teacher hated her father. 

“So, what are you kids doing?” He asked. 

“Charms homework” Eileen replied in a tone just as sullen as her face. She really was Snape’s mother.

“Can you help?” Asked Oxford, with a bright smile. Nodding Harry pulled up a chair and started to tutor the kids. Now if you had told Harry that he was going to spend the afternoon explaining basic Charms to Severus Snape and Delores Umbridge’s parent’s he’d have asked if you were mentally stable.

During the course of an hour, Harry got to know the two quite well. Eileen was potions prodigy, and Oxford was quite possibly the sweetest kid Harry had ever met. It was hard to see how a monster like Umbridge was the child of such a kindhearted person. 

“Hello Peverell” said someone from behind them. Turning around Harry was convinced the universe hated him. Only he would see so many unwanted faces in one day.

“Hi Riddle” 

“Are you going to introduce me to your friends” He asked. Eileen looked as though she might faint. 

“These are Eileen Prince and Oxford Umbridge, I’m helping them with their charms homework” 

“You’re tutoring second years?” Riddle asked, with genuine surprise. 

“Yes, I am” Harry said giving him a pointed look. 

“How kind of you” Muttered Riddle. The taller boy wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. 

“Look Peverell-“He stopped. 

‘Is Voldemort blushing?’. He was speechless. The most dangerous man of his time, a genocidal maniac, a fucking dark lord had a faint pink to his cheeks.

“We- it’s just-” He said steadily going redder. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Could we be friends?” He asked finally meeting Harry’s eyes. Adrenalin was surging through his body. Looking quickly at the exit then back at Riddle, his hands began to sweat. He couldn’t get a single thought to stick. His mind a disjointed mess. He needed his head to stop. He needed to stop it. 

‘one, two, three’ He began to count. Once his mind had settled his could tell too much time had passed. The mask had fallen back onto riddles face. Shit. 

“Sure Riddle” Harry gritted. As soon as he said it, he was horrified with himself.

Riddle’s smile lit up the room. It struck Harry in that moment, that the taller boy was very handsome. Well Harry had always thought Riddle attractive, but in the way you find random models on posters attractive. In an almost objective way. Riddle’s one smile had turned his somewhat detached attraction to full blown enchantment. He now understood how everyone had become enamored with Riddle. 

“You can call me Tom- That is if you want to” He said hopefully. 

“Then you must call be Hadrian” He didn’t think he could handle his parent’s murderer calling him Harry just yet. Tom nodded and smiled shyly while staring at him. 

Tom continued to stare at Harry, his eyes so different from the ones he’d met in the chamber his second year. That Tom’s eyes were cold, and dull. This Toms eyes held a storm in them. Quickly tearing his eyes away from Tom’s, he began to tutor again.

Lord Voldemort had just asked to be his friend. What in Circe’s name was Tom playing at?


	9. Chapter 9. Who to ask

Headmaster Dippet had announced the annual Yule ball and the castle was a flutter. There had been talks of it being cancelled due to the war, but that was the exact reason for the ball. In Headmaster Dippet’s own words. 

“The ball will be a welcome distraction” He had said at dinner. Druella squealed in delight and immediately began talking to Walburga about dresses. Although her friend was much less happy about the idea. 

“Wait so this happened every year?” Hadrian asked Alphard Black. 

“Of course, didn’t they do this at Durmstrang?” Black asked. 

“Eh- well- no it’s an all boy school so-“ Hadrian’s voice was drowned out Rosier who was very loudly and very rudely trying to ask out Cressida Rowle. Tom was tempted to stab him with his fork. How dare he speak over Hadrian. It was however quite amusing when she pored her drink all over him after he commented on her boobs. 

The whole table laughed. Watching Hadrian laugh was a gift from magic herself. His head would roll back, and his eyes crinkled. The chortle that escaped him was always low and often accompanied by a snort. The air around him would change too, as it often caused a chain reaction. Merlin it was breathtaking. Maybe he wouldn’t stab Rosier after all. 

Tom’s newfound friendship with Hadrian was a welcome change. Hadrian would give him polite somewhat forced smiles and join in on conversations. It only made Tom want more. 

“So, you have anyone you want to ask?” asked Hadrian. 

“I already have a date” replied Black. Tom knew he should feel guilty for eavesdropping, but he didn’t. 

“The ball just got announced, how?”

“I’ll be going with my fiancé” 

“Your engaged?” 

“Yes” 

“But your fifteen” Exclaimed Hadrian. He threw his hands onto the table knocking a glass over. 

“Most people get engaged younger, is it not the same where you’re from?” Black asked. Shaking his head Hadrian began to clean his mess. 

As the week progressed romance was in the air. There was a bet amongst his friends. The ones who couldn’t get dates had to do the others homework for a month. Tom of course didn’t participate; he wasn’t going to join in, such childish games. By Thursday all but Rosier, Avery, Hadrian and Himself had dates. 

Tom had turned down 53 girls in the week. Breaking his pervious record of 48. Although he wouldn’t show it, he was actually very proud of the fact. It enraged Rosier who claimed Tom was wasting his chance at ‘catching a bird’ as he’d put it. 

There was only one person Tom wished to attend the ball with. But he was unable to do so. Even in the wizarding world there were heavy prejudices against those who liked the same sex. More so in fact. You were supposed to get married and produce magical children; homosexuality didn’t fit into that equation. 

However, if you asked Tom what his sexuality was it wouldn’t be gay, no it would be Hadrian. Before Hadrian had come along he had never been attrached to someone. 

It was the day before the ball, and everyone was excited. The only person who wasn’t happy was Lexaundre Avery, who was keeping an incredibly close eye on his sister. He would glare at any boy who so much as smiled at her. It was only a matter of time until he exploded. 

“That fucking git” Avery growled as he stormed into their dorm room. Throwing his bag harshly against his bed.

“He asked out my sister” A curse went flying into the wall narrowly missing Dolohov. 

“Who?” asked Hadrian coming out of his curtains. 

“Fucking Diggory” 

“You can’t protect her forever” Mumbled Mulciber. Avery snarled and had his wand against the other boy’s throat before anyone could stop him. 

“How about we all just calm down” Tom said. His voice slicing through the tension in the room. Avery immediately lowered his wand. 

“Hadrian since neither of us have dates, would you help me watch my sister tomorrow?” Avery asked while still glaring at Mulciber. 

“You mean stalk” Clipped Lestrange. Both Dolohov and Lestrange snorted. 

“Eh sorry but I actually have a date” Hadrian replied. Tom’s world froze. 

“Who?” That came from Dolohov. 

“Mo- Myrtle Warren” He was going to kill her. He was going to tear her limb from limb and feed her to a python. The rage Tom felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. His jaw clenched. It was like there was a dragon living inside his chest. 

“The Ravenclaw mudblood?” Snarled Nott. 

“Don’t call her that” snapped Hadrian. 

“I’m going to bed” Tom snarled as he shut his curtains. Fury over came him as he pictured Hadrian dancing with the stupid mudblood. Laughing at her jokes and holding her close in the way Tom wished for. His anger was like lava in his veins. Slowly dripping into every part of him. 

That night he dreamt of torturing mudbloods.


	10. Chapter 10. The ball

The ball was the only thing on everyone’s mind. Harry's included. Over the week he had watched most of his dorm mates slowly acquire dates. Lestrange was going with Rosier’s sister Druella which had resulted in a fight that broke half of Nott’s snow globe collection. To say Nott was devastated was an understatement. Although Harry wasn’t exactly fond of Nott he could still empathize with him. Apparently, his older sister had collected snow globes before she died a few years ago.

Speaking of Nott, he was attending the ball with Anthea Greengrass, who to Harry’s surprise didn’t look anything like her decedents. For one she was Chinese and apparently an illegitimate daughter of the Lord Greengrass. She however had been adopted by Lord and Lady Greengrass after they were unable to have a child. He was even more surprised to learn that Anthea wasn’t even her real name, it was just the name Lady Greengrass had given her when she was adopted. Her real name was Hui Yin. 

“Would you prefer if I call you Hui Yin?” Harry had asked. 

“Only when there’s no one around” She began “My stepmother has spies everywhere”. 

Mulciber and Dolohov’s dates were twins. One a Ravenclaw and the other a Hufflepuff. Harry couldn’t tell the two apart. 

Harry was having a peaceful afternoon when he stumbled into someone he had totally forgotten about. Under his usual library desk was an upset girl. There was something familiar about her that he couldn’t quite place. 

“Hello are you alright” He asked. The girl huffed shuffled away from him. 

“I only want to help” He said. 

Pulling her head from her knees, she made eye contact with him. Instantly recognizing her Harry began to think up escape plans.

“Do you think I’m ugly?” She asked. Harry froze. He knew he could not give her the truth so instead he just shook his head. 

“Olive Hornby says my glasses are horrid and they just accentuate my large nose” She wailed. 

“Well, I think she’s just jealous” Harry said even though he partly agreed with whoever Hornby was. Myrtles glasses did nothing for her face, but her nose was fine. Better then fine. He thought Myrtle had a very nice nose. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, plus I wear the same style glasses you do, and I don’t think they look ugly” He smiled. 

“Your lying” Mrytle said and began wailing again. Shit. 

“Olive Hornby’s going to the ball with Christopher Yaxley, the most attractive boy in our year and no ones even asked me yet” She cried. “And I’m riddled with acne, no one will ever love me” 

Harry handed her a tissue and climbed under the desk. She stared at him and quickly blew her nose. 

“Everyone gets acne, in a few years it’ll clear up” This only made her cry harder.

“Would you like to go to the ball with me?” He asked in a panic. This shut her up. 

“You want to go with me?” She asked. 

“Well, that’s why I asked you” 

“I’m Myrtle Warren” She said sticking out her hand. 

“Hadrian Peverell” He said shaking it. As he discreetly whipped his hand on his robe he crawled out from under the desk. 

“Olive Hornby’s going to be so jealous when I show up with a fifth year” She laughed. 

Getting ready or the ball had been a nightmare. If you think girls sharing a bathroom are bad, boys are so much worse. Nott had sprayed almost an entire bottle of cologne on himself, Dolohov couldn’t get near him without sneezing. Lestrange had used so much hair product that if you tapped his head it would be like touching a brick. Not to mention Alphard had brushed his teeth twelve times. 

By the time Harry was able to get into the bathroom alone, there was only five minutes until he had to pick up Myrtle. He was wearing Alphard’s spare dress robes that he’d shrunk to fit him. They were still a bit awkward around his elbows, but Harry didn’t care. He had briefly toying with the idea of playing around with his hair, but ultimately decided against it. Having successfully hidden his scar with his fringe his entire time in 1943, he knew exposing it at a ball wasn’t the best idea. It would bring unwanted questions. 

As Harry walked to the Ravenclaw common room he was not sure what to expect. He had tried to imagine Myrtle dressed up, but his mind always came back to her ghost. He half expected her to be in her uniform with her pigtails. He was wrong. 

As it turned out Myrtle Warren cleaned up very nicely. She was wearing a long pale pink dress that flared out at the waist. There were little embroidered flowers scattered all over it. It had an almost curtain fabric look about it. Her brunette hair was in a very complicated updo, (that made Harry thankful he wasn’t a girl) and she was wearing enough make-up to cover her spots. 

“You look lovely Myrtle” 

“I’d say the same about you, but my glasses didn’t match the dress” she said reaching for his arm. Harry snorted as he escorted a basically blind Myrtle to the great hall. 

The dance had only just begun when they arrived. Myrtle left to go talk to her friends and boast about Harry, so He walked over to his own. 

“Harry this is my Fiancée Peninnah Crouch” Alphard said, gesturing to the blonde girl on his arm. 

They were an odd couple. Alphard being over six feet while she was so short that her dress seemed to sallow her. Peninnah was so soft looking. She looked as though she had never had a bad thought in her life. 

“Its nice to meet you” Harry smiled. 

“Likewise,” She said. They made small talk while Harry waited for Myrtle to come back. 

It was clear to anyone who saw Alphard and his date that they weren’t fond of each other. Harry knew that Alphard never married and now he could see why. Alphard’s usual bubbly disposition was gone, replaced with the same scowl that Walburga wore. Peninnah wore a similar expression.

Harry thanked Morgana when Myrtle came back. Although he soon wished he had taken his chances with the unhappy couple. The entire time he was dancing with Myrtle he could feel the cold gaze of Tom Riddle on them. He had tried his best to ignore it, but it didn’t work. He quickly became hyperaware of Tom’s eyes. Even making eye contact a few times. Tom’s eyes swirled with hatred. 

After a while Harry escaped to the courtyard. He leaned against the wall and sighed. 

“Are you enjoying your night?” Asked a voice from behind him. Harry’s heart leapt from his chest. 

“It’d be better if you weren’t glaring at me the entire night” He answered. 

“Why did you come with Myrtle?” Tom asked, ignoring Harry’s question. 

“What?”

“Why did you come with Myrtle?” Tom repeated. Harry shivered under his cold glare. 

“She was crying about not having a date, so I offered to take her” 

“You don’t actually like her?” Tom asked, his eyes softened. 

“Definitely not” Harry laughed. 

During what was meant to be his seventh year Harry had a lot of time to think. The nights he couldn’t sleep were spent reflecting on his life. It was during those months in the tent that Harry had realized something. He was bent. Harry had long suspected it, but he’d pushed the feelings down. He was the chosen one. His feeling came second. 

“Really?” Tom asked taking a step closer. 

“Definitely, I like guys so-“ Harry slapped his hand over his mouth. Tom’s eyes widened and he reached for Harry’s arm. 

Harry couldn’t breathe. He had just come out during the 1940s, to Voldemort of all people. He’d admitted it to his parent murderer before his best friends.

“Please don’t tell-“ Harry was cut off when Toms lips met his own. Harry wanted to push away but he couldn’t. His body melted into Toms. 

The kiss was like wildfire. Tom’s lips were impossibly soft, but they had passion behind them. Tom roughly pushed him against the wall while pulling him closer. Harry could smell his cologne, and his vanilla scented conditioner it made him dizzy. 

Harry’s hands wondered onto Tom’s chest. He could feel the beat of Toms heart. Its pace matched his own. One of Tom’s hands was tightly clutching his waist, the other hand was tangled in his hair. Harry moaned breathily when Tom’s hand slipped from his waist to his ass. He could feel Tom smirking against his lips. 

They pulled apart slowly. Still close enough to feel the others breath on their cheeks. Tom studied his face. Toms hand slowly untangled itself from Harry’s hair, pushing his fringe up slightly in the process. His hand reached up to Harry’s forehead and traced his scar. 

Gasping Harry smacked his hand away and fled.


	11. Chapter 11. Lost in thought

“Ugh” Tom whined. He had been trying to study for hours, but nothing was being absorbed. In all fifteen years of his life, he had never been this frustrated. 

His mind was consumed by the events of last night. He had tried everything to wash his mind and heart of the kiss, but it had not worked. He hated his emotions. He could not control them like he could everything else. This was a weakness he did not want to have. After another hour of attempted study Tom gave up. He knew his mind would not listen so why even try. 

Tom made his way out the dorm. Predicably his mind wondered back to the kiss. He let himself pretend just for a moment that Hadrian had not run away. That he and the messy haired boy had waltzed right into the great hall and danced together. Hadrian’s arms on his shoulder, laughing at Tom’s witty commentary. The jealous look on Myrtle Warren’s face. 

Then that moment ended. Tom was thrust back into reality when he remembered the monthly Knights of Walpurgis meeting was starting in fifteen minutes.   
Quickly he began striding towards the dungeons. Slughorn had been kind enough to let them use one of the potion rooms for their meeting under the belief it was a study club. When he made it to the room everyone minus Avery was already there. 

The meeting began and Avery strolled ten minutes late. 

“Care to explain yourself?” Tom growled.

“I was beating up Diggory” The boy said with a fowl grin. Tom rolled is eyes and the meeting continued. 

Tom was having a hard time paying attention. Abraxas Malfoy had been droning on for almost half an hour. Tom was seriously considering kicking him out the group.

“Alright that’s enough Abraxas” He said finally. Abraxas gulped and sunk back into his chair. 

“Anyone else?” Tom asked. To his surprise Nott stood up. Cantankerus II Nott had never spoke in a meeting before. He was too much of a coward to state his opinions to Tom. Which he was grateful for as half the stuff that came out of Notts mouth was garbage.

“I would like to discuss Hadrian Peverell.” This got Tom’s attention. 

“He’s a muggle sympathizer” Growled Nott. 

“He wore muggle clothes last week” This came from Walburga. 

“Exactly, He’s the heir of a nearly extinct pureblood line, and a Slytherin he should act like one.” Stated Nott. 

“And what do you propose we do?” Asked Dolohov. 

“We teach him some house pride” Nott said with a smirk. Tom’s eyes narrowed. A small discussion broke out amongst the group about the best course of action. 

“Peverell’s off limits” He said as he removed all emotion from his face and steadied his voice. 

“But why my lord?” Asked Abraxas. 

“You dare question me Malfoy?”

“No, my lord” The blonde man shrank and lowered his head. He ended the meeting shortly after. 

Walking back to the common room Tom took the liberty of going the long way round. He thought a nice walk would clear his mind; he was wrong. He found himself replaying the kiss over and over. Hadrian’s hands on his chest. His lips molding themselves against his own. His disheveled hair. 

Then there was the peculiar scar. A lightening bolt. When he had touched it, Hadrian was visibly repulsed. Tom’s head swirled with unanswered questions. What did the scar mean? How had he got it? 

Finally arriving at the common room Tom instantly regretted taking the long route. Hadrian Peverell was curled up on Tom’s favorite couch. The smaller boy had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head was rolled back. Ton crept forward.

Looking over the boy he felt an obsessive need wash over him. He did not just want the Hadrian anymore no he needed him. Tom needed to be the object of his affections. He needed the other boy body and soul. 

Slowly crouching down Tom took in every detail of Hadrian’s face. From the small scar under his mouth to the mole nest to his ear. Reaching his hand out he brushed Hadrian’s fringe up. The scar was still there. It was raw as if it had just been carved. Tom vowed to destroy whatever had caused such a wound. 

Tom spent the rest of the night starring at Hadrian’s angelic face.


End file.
